Loved by the Moon
by Artemisa
Summary: Legolas is a fair prince who was borned with a very powerful Magic, but behind that perfect elf lies a dark secret. A/U, not a Mary Sue, in fact is slash. This is about friendship, how it can save or destroy at the same time Please R/R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own them 

A/N: This is not a Mary Sue story, I don't like them, so I'm definitely  not writing one. This is YAOI (male- male couples) and although there is not going to be explicit sex, it would have touches, kisses and angst, you've been warned. At first the couple  is not going to be very clear, you'll have to be discovering through the story, but there will be hints. English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes. Tolkien described the elves like people who never get sick or feel the cold, in this story they do.  
  
  


I'll be very grateful if you REVIEW, in fact PLEASE DO IT. 

This is the story of the one loved by the Moon.

Prologue

Dreams

Legolas was having that dream again. Everything was dark and cold and he was alone, not even trees or mountains were there. He trembled when he recognized the dream.

"Elbereth no... Not again" he whispered in despair. The time passed, he didn't know if it where seconds, hours or years, but like the other times the surroundings became darker and darker and a sudden light explosion blinded him for a moment. When he  was able to see again, he noticed a group of people around a figured. He knew some of this people. Elrohir was crying embracing his brother, the twins were wounded and gave support to each other. Elrond wasn't far from them looking with sadness at the figure as Galadriel cried silently with Celeborn at her side. Aragorn was there too, he seemed so defeated.... Haldir was covered in blood, his eyes empty just staring at the figure. There were also four hobbits, a dwarf and another man who the prince had never seen, but they were crying as well. He didn't want to look at the figure, but it was not his decision, the elves and the others started fading and soon he was able to look at the figure clearly. It was a body, his long blond and silver hair was tinted with his own blood, his eyes were open, his face was sad, one of his hand laid at his side and the other was holding a sword that was trespassing his heart. 

The figure was him

            He woke up trembling and breathing hard, it was still night and the stars shone on the sky outside the room he was occupying. The prince of Mirkwood stood up and went to the balcony, the night was cold and a strong wind played with his long hair. He curled in a corner and hugging his knees close to him he cried. 

To be continue...

Please, don't forget to REVIEW


	2. Prince of Magic

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, only the ones you can't recognize 

A/N: Thanks a lot for the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate them, please continue doing it, after all is good Karma, you know. English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes. This is an A/U, the One Ring doesn't exist, but a council is taking place in Rivendell, why? Keep reading ^_^ not everything is going to be reveled in this chapter ^_^ ^_^  
  


I'll be very grateful if you REVIEW, in fact PLEASE DO IT. 

This is the story of the one loved by the Moon.

Chapter I

Prince of Magic

            The sunlight bathed Rivendell, making the trees have a golden look, the wind was strong and cold despite the Sun and it was able to feel a melancholic atmosphere. 

It was early in the morning when Elrond headed to Legolas' rooms. The lord elf knew that something was disturbing the young prince deeply and he didn't like to see the kind and reserved elf so sad, after all he was his sons' best friend and he loved him like a third son.

"It's really a shame that Elladan and Elrohir are not here, they would be able to comfort him" he thought, unfortunately the twins were hunting a group of orcs that where causing troubles in the roads from Rivendell to Lothlorién. He sighed as he reached Legolas' door. After knocking a couple of times he waited but there was not answer, he frowned and knocked again with the same result

"Legolas?" He asked entering at last. The room was dark, for the curtains weren't open yet and there was not  sign of the fair prince. Elrond began to worry and when he approached to the balcony what he saw took his breath away: The young elf was lying in the cold floor with nothing more than his sleep shirt, he was hugging his knees tightly and was crying and trembling badly.

"By the Valar, child.!" He said anguished, he knelt next to him and put a hand on his shoulder, Legolas looked at him confused

"Lord Elrond, I...I..." but there were no words. How can he explain what the lord had seen?

"What troubles you, child?" 

"I... It's nothing, I can assure you" but the despair in his dark blue eyes didn't meant that 

"Legolas, don't you trust me?"

"With my life! I meant no offense, but I really can't talk about this" he was still trembling but Elrond was too busy trying to have an answer for notice it

"If we keep the things that bother or hurt us we are killing ourselves inside" The lord said looking into the prince eyes, Legolas wanted to look away, but he was too proud to do it. 

"It's just a dream, a nightmare..." 

"Legolas! You are a dreamgazer, what you dream of is not merely a dream, it's the future!" Elrond said grabbing the young prince from his shoulders, that was when he noticed that he was trembling, he put his hand on his forehead... it was cold

"Come now child" he said hugging him tightly "You must talk about this dream, maybe it is of great importance..."

"The dream only concerns me, for it is about myself" Legolas said angry, again the people was worry for his dream, not for him

"Legolas you know that I am worry for you" the older elf said as if reading his mind "I love you like a son, not because of being a dreamgazer, not because you are the  son of my best friend, not even because you are like a brother to my sons, I care for you because you are you" 

"I know" Legolas was holding his tears

"At least tell your father, he always understands you" Legolas nodded, he wouldn't do that but it was pointless to discuss with the Lord of Imladris

"Now come, it's too cold here"

            *****

Aragorn was walking through the corridors of Rivendell enjoying the beautiful sight when he noticed Elrond heading in his direction; it was midday, but the weather hadn't improved at all.

"Father" he called, but the Lord was deep in his thoughts "Father, is everything alright?" He asked getting closer

"Ah, Estel it's you"

"What's happening? You seem worried"

"Yes. I'm afraid Legolas is not well" Damn, the human thought, Legolas again. He had never liked the blond elf, for he always had seen him like an obstacle to get closer to his foster family. 

"Well, he is always melancholic, you don't need to worry"

"No Estel, this time is different. I'm sure that he has dreamt something very disturbing. And he doesn't want to tell anyone"

"If you want I could talk to him"

"No, better leave him be for a while, when he feels that he is ready he will tell us"

"But what if that dream is something important? As you have said, his premonitions always fulfill"

"If he dreamt something that concerns the well being of someone he already have talked. Estel, please remember, he had been the favorite of the Moon since he was born, he knows how to use  his powers. Although he looks like a child he is none." At least not for you, the Lord thought. He loved his human foster son as well as the prince of Mirkwood, and like a father with his younger son, he wanted that Estel looked at Legolas as an older brother, not a younger one.

"Alright, father. As you wish"

"I must get prepared for the council, it's taking place tomorrow and I don't want anything misplaced" Aragorn bowed and when the lord had left he went to look at Legolas, he didn't like to disobey his father, and he usually didn't do it, but he was worried for his father, Elrond seemed to be too preoccupied... He certainly had to talk with the prince. 

 To be continue...

Don' t forget  to REVIEW

A/N: It is said that the MOON is the one who produces the premonitions and all kind of Magic along with Nature. 


	3. chapter II

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, only the ones you can't recognize 

A/N: English is not my mother tongue, sorry for the mistakes.

To my anonymous reviewer: I will try to update this story more often because of you, I hope that you would be able to read it till the end, but this is going to be quite long and I have more stories to write. But I swear I would try; maybe when your internet service is over you could use a friends' computer or something, I really want you to read my story till the last chapter and to review it! ^_^

I'll be very grateful if you REVIEW, in fact PLEASE DO IT. 

Chapter II 

Painful Words

The sky was gray and cloudy and a strong wind played with blond and silver locks. Legolas was up on a branch of a big tree, his eyes unfocused. He was thinking in the dream, Elrond's words echoing in his head "you are a dreamgazer, what you dream of is not merely a dream, it's the future!" 

"I'm going to die soon" the prince thought sadly. 

"Legolas! Legolas!" someone was calling him, and it seems that the person was angry "Legolas!"

The prince sighed when he recognized the voice: Aragorn. He didn't want to see Elrond's foster son now, he had always felt that the human despise him and he didn't knew the reason, but the elf was starting to get annoyed because of the shouting

"Legolas!" 

 "What is it Estel?" said Legolas finally. Aragorn jumped 

"Why are you always in strange places?"

"I don't thing a tree is a strange place" Leolas said raising an eyebrow

"Whatever. I need to talk to you. It's important" Legolas frowned. Talk? With him? He jumped from the high branch and ended lightly on the grass

"I'm listening" he said pushing a braid behind his pointy ear. His gaze betraying nothing of his emotional pain.

"Who do you think you are?" Aragorn said grabbing the prince and pushing him against the tree trunk, Legolas made a little moan when his head hit the rouge surface. It didn't take long before he recovered and pulled the human away. Aragorn wasn't surprised, he had grown with elves and he knew that although they seem fragile they had an amazing hidden force. 

"Like if father has anything to worry"

"What are you talking about?"

"You make him worry about you, you and you melancholy! Why is that you make everyone near you so unhappy?!" Aragorn would have continue talking if he hadn't seen the eyes of the prince; the blue silver orbs were a mixture of pain, rage and guiltiness. 

"Legolas..." he didn't knew what to do he just knew that he had gone too far and he felt that he must excuse himself. Meanwhile the prince started trembling and turned around 

"Wait I..." but Legolas didn't stopped, so Aragorn ran and hold him from his right wrist. The silvan elf didn't turned around again, he just shook off the human's hand, but Aragorn didn't let go.

"Let me go" Legolas whispered. 

"No, I..."

"Let me go!" the prince shouted turning around and sending Aragorn flying with his Magic powers, the human crashed against a trunk as the elf went away, tears running on his cheeks.

            *****

Elladan and Elrohir fired his arrows killing the last two orcs of the group they were hunting.

"They were the last ones" Elladan said, his twin nodded

"Lets go home.  Prince Legolas must had already arrived"

"And the council is starting tomorrow, we must hurry if we want to assist" Elladan frowned suddenly looking at his twin

"What?"

"You are hurt" Elrohir smile sheepishly covering his left thigh. Elladan shook his head and approach his twin ripping his tunic, he knelt in front of his brother and dressed the wound tightly

"Ow! Elladan it's too tight!"

"You know that injure need to stop bleeding" 

"Yes I know, but I can't feel my leg"

"Shut up. I'm your older brother"

"Not again. You are just TWO minutes older"

"Anyway older. Can you walk? Or I should carry you" Elrhoir pouted 

"Carry me NO. But I can use a little help" Elladan smiled and grabbed his twin from the waist supporting him.

"I really want to see Legolas" Elladan comment "I enjoy his company"

"Me too, I really like be with him"

"Do you think he knows?"

"I don't know. He is a little complicate and I think we hadn't gave him enough hints to figure it out"

"And even if we had, he probably would ignore them, he thinks that he is a burden or that the people who cares for him only do it because of his powers"

"It's up to us to show him that he is loved because of him, and that he isn't a burden. And that we..." both twins smile tenderly. Elladan grabbed Elrohir closer and they kept heading to Rivendel.

            *****

Legolas was crying near the waterfalls, he had chosen that place because he didn't want to hear his own crying, he had heard it a lot of times. 

**Flashback**

            Again they would work in teams, and again Legolas hadn't any. They were going to practice the sword-fighting in groups of four, but as always nobody wanted to be with the prince.

"Very well, who doesn't have a team?" The instructor asked. Legolas took a step forward. The older elf sighed 

"I must have imagine it" he whispered

"My lord, you will work with Rinthar team"

"We are already complete" said Rinthar "In fact, I think every group is complete"

"It doesn't matter, I've said that one group could have five elves" Legolas approach where Rinthar team was, he wasn't very happy to work with them too. The instructor gave the order and each group started fighting. 

            Minutes later, Legolas had defeated everyone for the annoyance of his team.

"It is not fair! He used his Magic"

"Yes, he cheated"

"That is not true!" Legolas said angry

"Yes it is!"

"Stop! Legolas what happened?"

"I won. I won without Magic"

"He is laying!"

"Rinthar shut up" the instructor sighed, this was always so difficult and the prince didn't help "The class is over" All started living

"Only because you are the prince he didn't admit it, but he knew that you cheated" Rinthar said grabbing Legolas shoulder so tight that it hurt the prince

"Go away" he said dangerously and when Rinthar pulled out a little dagger, he made little fire ball and burned Rinthar's hand. The other elves turned to see what was happening when Rinthar started shouting in pain.

"He burned me!" All looked at Legolas disapprovingly

"Go with the healer" the instructor said and turning to Legolas he sighed

"My lord, I will have to tell your father" Legolas nodded, a defiant look in his silver blue eyes and left. When he was inside the palace, far away from the others he rested his head on a wall, he suddenly heard voices and turned to leave when he was able to catch part of the conversation

"Did you know what the prince had done?"

"Yes, he used his powers for hurting someone again."

"Poor king Thranduil, he has to deal with..." Legolas didn't wait to hear the rest of the conversation, he went out running, tears in his eyes. "It was self defense!" He thought "Every time was in self defense"  He knew that his father would believe him, but anyway he would have a hard time dealing with the angry father of Rinthar because of him. He went to his rooms and out of his window he felt asleep crying. His last thought was that again he made suffer the ones around him. 

Above him, the Moon shone covering the sleep prince in her light, curiously the brightness of the silver orb wasn't as bright as usual, like if she was sad.

**end flashback**

TBC...

'runs and hides behind Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir avoiding Aragorn's fans throwing explosive things'  

Before I get flames I want to make clear that Estel is NOT going to behave like this in the whole story, he have his motives (I mentioned them a little in the past chapter and in futures ones I will be more specific) if you want to know how he is going to change keep reading. ^_^

Please, don't forget to review!


	4. We love you

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, only the ones you can't recognize 

A/N: English is not my mother tongue, sorry for the mistakes. And thanks a lot for the wonderful reviews, I appreciate them A LOT, please keep doing it. I' sorry for not updating sooner but life is killing me, really _. 

Tenshiamanda: Yes, you are right! 

I'll be very grateful if you REVIEW, in fact PLEASE DO IT. 

Chapter III 

We love you

Elladan and Elrohir arrived to Rivendel at night, it was very cold and windy. The guards of the borders bowed when they saw them and asked concerned after seeing Elrohir's wound if they need help. The twins politely refused and headed to their house where their father would heal the younger twin.

"By the way" Elladan said before they leave "Does prince Legolas has already arrived?"

"Yes my Lord, he had arrived three days ago" a guard said. Elrohir looked up at his twin, who by the time was almost lifting him, and smiled. Elladan smiled as well, this time the blond prince will know about their feelings

            *****

Elrond was in the main hall of his house as well as Estel. The elf lord was looking suspiciously at his human son, even if Aragorn haven't said anything, he knew that something was wrong, it confirm his suspicions when he saw the human limping

"Are you alright Estel?"

"Yes father, why do you ask?"

"You are limping" Elrond pointed, Aragorn looked at his foster father with surprise for he hadn't noticed. Sure his leg was hurting, but he had thought that he was walking normal; he didn't want that Elrond knew about the little discussion he had had with Legolas earlier, and not because of his disobedience, because he remembered the tears on the always melancholic prince

"I..."

"My lord, your sons had arrived. I'm afraid one of them is injured. I don't know who" a servant said helping Aragorn, who sighed with relieve

"I'm coming. We will talk about this later Estel. You are acting strange and I want to know what's the matter"

"Yes father" he knew he will get in problems specially because Legolas have not returned yet.

"That's it Elrohir. Now rest" Elrond said washing his hands on a nearly bowl, the water red with blood

"Thanks father"

"I assume that you will spend the night in your brother's room" the elf lord said looking at his older son. Elladan nodded

"Just in case Elrohir needs something" Elladan said siting on the border of the bed. Elrond smiled, he had always loved the way his two sons acted with each other, like best friends, but the lord had wonder as well if the bond they shared was only brotherly or... he shook his head. Better not to think on that

"Very well. Then I leave you, you must be tired"

"Indeed. Father?" Elrohir asked when Elrond was reaching the door, the older elf turned around

"Where is Legolas?" Elladan finished his twin's question. Elrond frowned

"I don't know. He has been missing since morning. Maybe he is just thinking..."

"It's very late" Elrohir said standing up

"Elrohir, what do you think you are doing?"

"He must have to be here by now. It's very cold outside" 

"I will send someone to find him, you two need to rest. You have being hunting those orcs for three weeks without rest"

"Father, please" Elrohir begged "You know him, if something has upset him and if he doesn't want to be find..."

"I know..." Elrond sighed "Go then, but be careful and don't get too long." Both twins nodded and went out, Elladan helping Elrhoir again

"My lord, maybe Prince Legolas needs to be alone" Glorfindel said appearing on the corridor 

"No Glorfindel, believe me when I say that the last thing the young one needs now is to be alone"

            *****

            Legolas didn't realize the passing hours, he just laid there on the cold grass near the waterfalls, tears running from his beautiful and mystical eyes. He didn't notice that the weather was getting colder or that night was covering Rivendell. He just was aware of painful memories of the past, and of that disturbing dream... and he didn't know when he felt asleep.

            The twins didn't have to wander to find their friend. They knew him very well, even if the prince hadn't realized. And they knew where his special places where, so they reached the waterfalls quickly 

"He is there" Elladan pointed 

"I think he felt asleep" Elrohir said when they got closer "He is trembling!"

"Because of the cold, maybe" Elladan said while covering him with his cloak

"Because of the cold AND other things. He has being crying" Elrohir sat next to the prince exhausted

"Are you alright?" Elladan asked concerned

"Sure, I just need rest" 

"What...?"

"Legolas!" Both twins said, the prince blinked with confusion 

"Where...?"

"Rivendell. Are you awake already?"

"I hope the next question will not be 'who'? Elrhoir said embracing him

"No, I will recognize you two everywhere. But what are you doing here? I thought you were hunting orcs"

"Well, we sensed that you had arrived and we wanted to see you"

"So we killed those creatures and here we are!"

"You are hurt" Legolas said when he saw the clumsy movements of the younger twin

"As always, he was careless" Elladan said sighing dramatically making Legolas chuckled. The shadows of sorrow dissolving as always with the mere presence of the twins 

"And you? Elrohir said "You were crying" Legolas gasped

"I wasn't"

"It's alright. You can trust us"

"No, I..." but he stopped when he saw Elladan trembling as he realize that he had his cloak

"No, please keep it" Elladan rushed to stop the prince who's eyes were in anguish 

"I can't... You are cold, because of me..." he was starting to breath heavily 

"Shhh. It's alright" Elrohir said holding him closer

"Something happened to you. Someone bothered you" it wasn't a question

"It's alright if you don't want to go home. We can stay here if you want"

"We?"

"You aren't thinking that we will leave you here, are you?" Legolas just looked at the two

"Come, if we get closer we will be warmer" the twins hold close the prince, who felt a warmness not only on his body but in his heart. Soon he was embracing the twins too

"Why are you doing this?" he asked falling asleep. Gently identical laughers 

"Don't you know?" the twins said at the same time "We love you" maybe it was because the words were spoken with such tenderness and love or maybe because he loved so much the twins,  but the fact was that for once in his life, not counting his father, Legolas felt that someone really loved him because of him. 

            The three were soon peacefully asleep in the arms of the others, the water singing a lullaby.

            Far in the sky, the full Moon shone radiant, like if she was full of joy. This will have being normal if she was supposed to be full, but according with a very wise Istari, that night must have being Moonless.

TBC...

Please, don't forget to review!


	5. The love of Three

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it.

Author Notes: English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes.  Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them a lot, please keep doing it! 

            I want to make clear that this is SLASH, but I'm NOT going to write EXPLICIT SEX. This isn't going to go far than kisses and touches (not in a pervert way). 

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer  you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not, do it anyway and make a girl happy (very, very happy)

Chapter IV 

The Love of Three

            Legolas was the first to wake up. He found himself between Elladan and Elrhoir, who were hugging him in a tight embrace; moving carefully he manage to pull himself away the twins without waking them, automatically the Noldor elves found each other and got closer. Legolas smiled and walk a few steps away; he has known about their relationship since he met them.

            The morning was, as always in Rivendel, beautiful. The sound of the water from the falls made everything peaceful, and the leafs of the trees where dancing with the wind. It was early, so the dew was still fresh and shone with the light of the Sun. Legolas stood next to a trunk admiring all the sight

"Beautiful as it is, I still prefer the night" he whispered. He sighed deep remembering the past events. He wasn't awake at all at the last part of the conversation with the twins, but in the mist that precede the sleep he remembering gentle laughing and..."We love you" . The elf prince froze, had it being a dream? Can it be reality? He was in love with the twins, with both of them, but he had always doubt that someone, less of them the sons of Elrond, will be in love with him. 

He was going to sigh, but instead he gasped when two arms embraced him from behind, he turned around to see Elladan smiling at him with eyes closed

"Good morning" said the older twin

"G-good morning" Legolas really caught his breath, Elladan and Elrhoir had always embraced him as friends, but after those words... 

"Morning!" a cheerful shout made Elladan chuckled, as he turned to see his younger brother approach 

"How is your injure?" Legolas asked when the twin was next to them

"Healing already, Nothing to worry about" Legolas smiled with relieve, a long pause followed

"Legolas..." Elladan started

"mm?" Legolas look at him with those beautiful but always-sad eyes

"We... we want to tell you something" The twins looked at each other, and Legolas tensed

"You'll see... last night you were very tired and..." Elrohir really was trying to speak with normality, but it wasn't turning what he wanted and his twin was becoming impatient, but Elladan knew that he couldn't do it better; it was very different when their love was fully awake and had his attention on them. Legolas, on his part, was thinking that the twins were going to retract their loving words of the past night.

"Of course" he thought "After all who can love me? I haven't exactly the most charming personality" The voice of Elladan, who was the one speaking now, cut his thoughts

"I understand" the blond prince said fighting the tears and interrupting the older twin "You don't have to said anything, you were weary and tired too"

"Do you... do you really understand?" Elladan said in shock. They weren't expecting that the always melancholic and mysterious prince accepted so easily the fact that two twin brothers who shared an incestuous love could have feelings for him.

"Of course I do!" Legolas couldn't control the tears anymore, again he was being hurt for the persons he love deeply. The twins exchange puzzled glances, why was he crying then? So bad was their love? Elladan grabbed Legolas' arm stopping him to ran away

"Wait, just wait. We need to talk about this" They had to be sure that Legolas wasn't telling anyone about their incest, for the few elves who knew, although they swore secrecy, despite them already with the exception of Legolas himself .

"There's anything to say! You said something that you didn't feel last night, I understand it, so..."

"What?" The twins said in unison

"You got it wrong!" Elrohir shout, despair consuming his green-gray eyes

"Last night we said that we love you, and we thought that because yesterday you were in pain and almost asleep you didn't heard us" Elladan finished

"Then... you really love me?"

"Really" both twins said tenderly and they got shocked when Legolas smiled at them, for his smile wasn't the same sad and painful smile, but a true one full of joy and hope. With slow movements the three stepped closer, and while Elrohir took the blond elf's hands, Elldan kissed him tenderly. After a few moments Elrohir took his brother's place and kissed the prince more aggressive. At last the twins kissed each other allowing Legolas to catch his breath.

"Then if you had told me earlier, why it was so difficult to tell me now?" Legolas asked when everything was over and they decided to go back Elrond's house

"Because..." And the twins explained him their fears

            *****

            In Elrond's house, The Lord of Imladris was looking very stress at the window, he didn't reacted when Glorfindel entered bringing a tray of food

"You didn't show at breakfast my Lord, so I thought that you will be hungry"

"Thanks Glorfindel, but I am not" Glorfindel nodded but left the tray on a table and approached his friend

"Are you worry for the council? Or for the twins and the prince?"

"Both. The council is starting in a couple of hours, but my sons and Legolas... They didn't arrive last night. Everyone who crossed the young prince's way yesterday said that he was very upset. I'm afraid that he left Rivendel and my sons followed him"

"The little one is no foolish, he wouldn't leave Rivendel just because he was upset. Maybe he is young but he knew that he is needed in this council and he has a very deep sense of responsibility"

"I know, but that's what scares me most. He had been facing all the pain, suffering and responsibility alone, and sooner or later that will brake him"

"Alone? Elladan and Elrohir seems to have a very deep connection with him"

"But the prince haven't notice it. And they don't dare to tell him anything, and that's another thing that worries me; they aren't shy"

"Agree"

"Then, why haven't they told Legolas that they want him to be friends?" 

"Maybe one of them love him"

"Or both. I suppose that you have noticed the relation they both share."

"Are you saying that...?"

"Yes my dear and most trustful friend. I have considered the possibility that my sons share an incest love" Glorfindel didn't know what to say, for the elves accepted fully the homosexual relations, but condemned the incest. What would do the lord of Imladris if indeed his sons were sharing a forbidden love?

            *****

Two hours passed without the notice of the young elven princes and Elrond was by now worried and annoyed, for the Mirkwood prince and the twin lords of Imladris really needed to be present at the council, but he couldn't delay it, for the humans and dwarves wouldn't understand and he didn't want to start a war in his own realm.

"Elrond?" Mithrandir said when the lord headed where the council was taking place

"I will try to delay it, so they can make it" the elf lord said turning to see the istari who looked at him sympathetically 

"Do you think they will come"

"They will"

"What if they don't?"

"Then I'll send a searching group, for something evil happened to them. They know the importance of this" The old Istari nodded and followed the Lord elf.

TBC...

A/N: Next chapter will be longer and with much more action! 

Please REVIEW


End file.
